the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sassy Hastie meets Hela
During the first TGS transformation Hela Hyde becomes in control and is reeking havoc around the society. This Side Story is when Hastie Lanyon meets Hela. (Note: A betting pool was started on wither or not Hastie would die at the hands of Hela.) “Ah Hela, glad to make your acquaintance!” Lanyon greets Hela. “Oh, hello, Lanyon. I'm afraid I can't say the same for you. I tend to dislike rich, snobbish folk...” Hela scoffs. “Oh well, can't please everyone I suppose. Say hi to Helen for me, would you?” *Hela let out a soft chuckle, smiling much too wide.* Excuse me? Dr. Helen Jekyll. Send her my regards, would you? I know you two are very close. *She growled, speaking through gritted teeth as the smile slipped away like a mask.* Helen and I are not close. *Her hand dropped to the hilt of her knife as she spoke.* And if you mention her again, I'm afraid you're going to find yourself in a very bad situation, Lanyon. Oh sorry, sore spot? I did not realise what it must be like to live on the shadows. Must be cold! Be sure to wrap yourself up. *A soft chuckle escaped her lips.* You have guts, I'll give you that... *She drew the engraved knife, running a finger along the dull edge.* But I'm afraid bravo isn't the appropriate response in this situation. Yeah... Small, blunt knives aren't very appropriate either. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a delicious breakfast waiting for me. Perhaps I can borrow you knife as a butter knife? After it's been cleaned, of course. What's wrong, Lanyon? Afraid of a little blood? *Hela grinned, moving closer.* I've learned it improves the taste of most foods... *Hastie holds his ground, staring her down along the bridge of his nose.* It's not really suited for breakfast, do you think? More of an evening snack, if mixed with wine. Hmm, it doesn't matter much to me as long as it's fresh... *Hela cocked her head to the side.* I don't suppose you'd like to replenish my supplies? Haha! I'm flattered by your interest, but I'm afraid I'll have to pass. I'm sure you can find a butcher's shop or a stray cat to satisfy your needs. *He turns towards the door with a wave and starts to walk away.* *She caught up with a few quick steps, grabbing the back of his shirt and pressing the sharp side of her blade against the soft skin of his throat, chuckling.* I'm not letting you get away so easily... Now now, don't get too excited. You're not my type. Oh, someone is feeling flirtatious... *She slid the knife over to his shoulder, pondering whether or not a wound there would cause him to bleed to death.* *He looked over his shoulder, frowning.* Be careful not to pop a seam. This jacket is expensive, you know. *Hela slid her knife along a seam, cutting a few and smiling as she began to dig the blade into his shoulder.* Like I just did...? *Hastie turned around, slapping her hand holdin the knife away.*Now that's just plain rude. *Hela growled, glaring through slitted eyelids.* You really don't care that I want you dead... But my company is so much better when I' alive! You wouldn't deprive yourself of a good time, that'd be silly. I already said, I don't like your type... *Hela glowered at him, her tone sharp.* I don't like your type either, so this we're in together. Now, I am absolutely starving. I would invite you over for a cup of tea, but something tells me you wouldn't accept the offer. Very well then... It was a horrible waste of time meeting you. I do hope we never meet again. Pleasure meeting you too, Hela Hyde. Discussions Obtained From Role-Playing page for pg. 54 Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Hela's Arc